


A little death (Le Petit Mort)

by CharlyImperial



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Drug Use, M/M, all the violence and abuse is outside their relationship, healthy relationship, okay they are still assholes to each other - you know them, possible happy ending tho, some blood, they are all of legal age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlyImperial/pseuds/CharlyImperial
Summary: It has been years since he last talked to Cartman and he had sworn to stay out of the guys business. Never again would he get involved with the troubles that seemed to always find Eric.But this time - Only this time - it seemed like Cartmans' life was depending on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little head up: There is some drug use in this fic and the usual canon-typical cursing and therefore some terrible rude people. (Please don't do drugs and be nice to each other, kids!) 
> 
> I wanted to write a serious, yet (eventually) tragically romantic story, in which those two learn to work together finally. I hope you enjoy - Let me know what you think.

“How many years has it been?“ 

“5, I think.“ 

Kyle and Stan were sitting at lunch, minding their own damn business, when Kyle’s eyes fell on a certain someone entering the cafetria. 

Eric fucking Cartman walked into the Hall with a bruised lip and a black eye.   
Not that Kyle would care about that idiot anymore. It really was already 5 years since their, so called, friendship had ended.   
He just couldn’t take it anymore. The constant jokes on his religion, his haircolor or his personality. The pranks and attacks, that literally could have cost him his life and health. No. With 13 he had enough and he just walked out on Cartman – And now that he was 18, he didn’t regret it single bit.  
It took the boy a while to understand, but even he had to get the hint eventually. 

In the beginning Cartman had tried to talk to him, to write him messages and even send him gifts – a picture of desperation – but Kyle had stayed hard. And so had the rest of their friendgroup.   
Kenny and Stan had sided with Kyle and so it happened that the three oft them hadn’t talked a single word with Cartman since a long long while. 

The only one who had stayed close to Cartman was Butters. The boy had never been able to resist the other ones sweet talking and mad plans. 

But it wasn’t like they hadn’t heard anything from Cartman in those years – It was literally impossible. Everytime there was a new drama, some new skandal, you could be sure Cartman had his fat little fingers in there.   
One year he made the west part of the school collaps, the other he got the city infected with a resistant virus.   
Cartman certainly kept himself busy over the years – But he did it alone.   
The times of their little group of four were long gone. 

Only those past 2 years it had been very quiet around the young man.   
Kyle had never believed that Cartman had grown out of this, but maybe he had become a bit more calm with age.   
He also knew that Cartmans mom had married a guy two years ago, so that might have been a factor as well. 

But at the end of the day Kyle never really cared.  
Cartman was a guy in his past and he had sworn to never go back to him or his business. It would only cause him trouble and pain and both of them had moved on – it should stay that way. 

But for some reason the way Cartman looked today – all bruised up and tired – caught his attention. 

“What do you think happened?“ He asked Stan quietly, eyes staying on the chubby boy. 

“Who cares, dude? He probably pissed off the wrong guy. Had to happen one day.“ Stan shrugged before he took a bite off his burger. 

Those were the last few weeks of school. This summer would change everything and Kyle knew he would miss those lunch-breaks with Stan a lot.   
He had already chosen a college and was accepted as well – Far Far away from South Park. Stan had done the same, even though he sadly was accepted into another college. They had promised to call each other a soften as they could and meet up during Semester break. Kyle was sure their friendship wouldn’t be bothered by that.   
Kenny meanwhile was busy applying for jobs in the area. His family couldn’t possibly affort College and the boy was never very eager to study anyway. Kenny had promised them, that he would be happy staying in South Park – Close to his beloved siblings – and earn his own money. They, too, agreed to call as often as they could.   
What Cartman was planning to do? Kyle had no idea and he didn’t want to know either. 

“Yeah, guess you’re right.“ Kyle muttered to himself, looking down to his fries and pushing them around his plate with a fork. He didn’t feel very hungry anymore. 

The topic was over for him already. Stan was right: Who cares? Cartman probably deserved every single punch he had gotten.   
They switched to talking about the next big basketball game – Kyle was still playing and he planned on keeping up with it. The next game would be against North Park and- 

“HOW ABOUT YOU FUCK OFF, BUTTERS? I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN, GET LOST!“ It wasn’t only Cartmans barking voice that raised their attention in his direction again, but also the fact that he flipped his Lunch oft he table in a dramatic gesture.  
Ever the Drama Queen, Kyle thought, but he couldn’t help and be curious about what just had happened. 

“B-But Eric I just want to he-” Their voices were loud enough to be heard clearly. ‚

“NO YOU STAY OUT OF THIS. LAST WARNING BUTTERS – LEAVE.ME.ALONE.“ Cartman yelled into the poor boys face and stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving Butters with tears in his eyes.   
Kyle could see that Kenny, who had just entered the Hall, walked over to Butters and touched his back in sympathie, quietly asking him if he was okay. 

“The fuck was that.“ Kyle muttered, frowning a little. 

“Maybe Butters gave him that black eye.“ Stan chuckled, shrugging. 

“Bullshit. As if. Butters can’t hurt a fly. And he seems rather upset, doesn’t he?“ 

“Again: Who cares? Cartman just managed to fuck up the last person who cared about him. It’s surely his own fault.“   
Kyle was glad that Stan had ended the relationship with Cartman so clearly – Hell, it was 5 years after all – but something bothered Kyle about this.   
Why now, after so many years, was he curious about what happened to Cartman? Maybe it was the fact that they would all leave this damn city soon. Or maybe it was that, despite all what happened and all that Cartman had done, Kyle still felt like he owed the young man something. If it wasn’t for Cartman he wouldn’t be alive today and just thinking about that had Kyle mindlessly rub the scar on his belly, where he had gotten nothing more or less than a damn kidney that used to belong to Cartman. 

What if Cartman was in serious trouble?   
But no. That was ridiculous. That damn idiot had done things before that would have costs other people their head, and he had gotten out fine.   
He would be fine. 

Kyle decided to not think about this anymore and finished his lunch with Stan. 

Schoolday went by as it always did – Long and boring. At this point most students were not paying attention anymore. They were busy planning the rest of their lives, or at least how to start this new chapter. 

When the bells were finally ringing Kyle went to the Mall with Stan and Kenny – checking out the newest Games at the local Game Stop and wasting their time eating Junk Food and just hanging out. 

“Man, Butters looked horrible.“ Kenny said, before he sipped on his strawberry milkshake. 

“Yeah? What happened anyway?“ Stan shoved some of his spare fries over to Kyle, who thankfully took them. 

“No idea, dude. He said it was fine and that I shouldn’t worry. But.. has anyone looked at Butters lately? He looks like shit.“ Kenny shook his head, “Big circles under his eyes, his hair was greasy as fuck and sorry not sorry – he stank terrible. Like he hasn’t seen a shower in days.“ 

“The things that happen when you hang out with Cartman too much.“ Stan raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t even meant as a mean comment, but he just assumed Cartman must have something to do with this. 

“Isn’t his father super strict? Like… Military style? I kinda got the idea he wouldn’t let his boy out of the house like this.“ Kyle muttered. This was all really odd. 

“I’ve heard Butters isn’t living at home anymore.“ Kenny then said and hesitated. “Dudes..“ He leaned in closer to them over the table.   
“Don’t tell that anyone, but I’ve seen Butters on Martins Street.“ 

Both Stan and Kyle gasped quietly when they heard that.   
Martins Street was infamous in South Park. The poorer Area of town, where Kenny lived, was a bad place to beginn with. But Martins Street was the place you ended up in when you hit absolute rock bottom in Life.   
Drug addicts, deals and prostitution were the everyday business on that street. So much, that even Police gave up checking too often here. It was no use. Those poor people always came back.   
For someone like Butters, who came from a sheltered and not poor home, to hang out there was very worrysome. 

“Do you think he..?“ Kyle nearly whispered. 

“Let’s say I wouldn’t be surprised to see some needle holes on his arm. He looked like it.“ Kenny shook his head sadly.

“Man fuck. That’s.. that’s bad, guys. Can’t we do anything about that?“ 

“Like what?“ 

“Tell his dad? Tell school?“ 

Kenny leaned back in his seat and thought about this for a moment.   
“Maybe we could help him ourselves. Maybe he just needs friends and a place to stay at.“   
If anyone in their group would have a chance with that, it would be Kenny. Not only was he right there close to Martins Street, with his parents probably being involved in business there as well, but he also had always been the one who got along with Butters the most.   
“I will talk to him. No worries.“ 

Kyle breathed out, feeling like he had just eaten a big rock that was now lying heavy in his stomach. This was awful. Poor Butters. He really hoped that Kenny was wrong here and Butters had just a bad time.   
“What do you guys think Cartman has to do with this?“ He asked then after a moment of heavy silence. 

“Well, I have not seen him on Martins Street. Maybe Cartman just knows what Butters is going through and just cut him off, instead of helping him.“ Kenny shrugged. “You know how he is.“ 

Call it his weird belly feeling, but somehow Kyle got the idea it wasn’t as simple as that.   
With a sigh he reached for his phone to check the time.   
It was past 11pm already – His mom would kill him. It never mattered to her, that he was nearly of legal age now, or that he was about to move out and live his own life. She still had a tight leash around his neck and he was still afraid to cut it. 

“Okay guys, I gotta go home.“ Kyle announced. “All that talk left me fucking depressed anyway.“ He half-joked and got up from his seat, making a sound of it scratching on he floor noisily. 

“Should I drive you home?“ They had gotten here with Stans car, which would mean that Kyle had to either take the offer, or walk. 

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s just a few minutes.“ Kyle waved his hand and brushed the offer away.

“Okay but write me when you are home, okay?“ Stan demanded. 

“Ugh, yes Mom.“ Kyle and also Kenny started to snort about that, even though Kyle was always a little touched with Stans worry for them. 

With a last wave of his hand Kyle turned to leave the McDonalds. It was really dark outside already and freezing cold. The winter never seemed to end in South Park – Kyle couldn’t wait to go to a more warm place to study. 

He walked down the mainstreet, seeing a few drunk party-people here and there, but otherwise it was very quiet in their little town at night.   
Most smaller shops were already closed, except the supermarkets and restaurants.   
He walked past their dark windows and many little side alleys, that he would rather not step in during this time of the night. 

Once a police car drove past him and he watched it go around the corner.   
He felt around his pockets, but of course he had forgotten his damn Ipod at home, so the walk was insanely boring. 

He was just about to cross the street, zipping his jacket completely close against the cold, when he heard shouting from somewhere close. 

“GIVE ME THE FUCKING MONEY, YOU FAG!“ 

Kyle decided to walk quickly away. This was none of his business and he wasn’t stupid.   
He heard another voice, saying he would cut the adressed persons balls off, if he didn’t pay soon.   
Lovely.   
Kyle wondered if he should call the police. 

Just when he was nearly far enough away to not hear the voices anymore, he heard a familiar one. 

“Come on guys..! You know I always pay.. J-Just two more days or so!“ 

Cartman?   
Oh fuck. 

Kyle stopped in his tracks and looked back down the dark street.   
This was bad. He shouldn’t get involved with this. This was Cartmans problem and…  
Kyle could hear a gasp of pain and the sound of something hitting something else. 

The ginger rolled his eyes and reached for his phone.   
He already had typed in 911, when he walked around the corner towards the sounds. 

He could see two grown man, looking filthy and dressed in dark clothes, standing above Cartman – who was pressed against the dirty wall.   
One had grabbed his shirt and his fist raised as if to punch his nose at any moment – The other was yelling at him.   
Both of them stopped in what they were doing, when they say Kyle. 

“Yeah, you fuckers better stop and get lost.“ Kyle showed them the phone. “I call the police now.“ 

“Oh fuck..!“ One man yelled. “The cops..!“ It seemed like he wanted to run away, but his partner had none of it. 

Before Kyle could even press the green little touchscreen button to call the number, the other guy ran towards him and tackled him down to the floor.   
Kyle had expected anything but that. In his shock, with the wind getting knocked out of him, he let his smartphone fall and it slid over the floor and away from him. 

Now the other one, letting go of Cartman, came running to stomp on the phone in an attempt to break it. 

Cartman, now free, came running as well and grabbed the man on top of Kyle to pull him away.   
“Hey you assholes, let go..!“ 

It was pure chaos. Kyle needed a moment to stop his head from spinning, but then he got up again and tried to stop the guy from turning his attention back on Cartman. Without even thinking, he tackled the man and made him fall to the ground in return – making him hit his nose on the floor. 

“Big mistake, kid! Don’t get involved in our business!“ 

Kyle was breathing heavy and in a matter of a few seconds, a lot of things happened. He made eye contact with Cartman, who was about to give him a smile – only to see his eyes lock on something behind Kyle and his mouth falling open to shout “WATCH OUT KYLE!“. 

In pure reflex Kyle turned around and raised his hand to shield himself, from the other guy now running at him with a knife.   
Everything happened so quick that Kyle couldn’t think or feel anything. From one moment to the other blood splattered against his face, and he could see the sharp silved of the knife coming out the other side of his hand. 

If he hadn’t raised his hand in time, this knife would have pierced his eye. 

The criminal growled and pulled the knife back quickly, before he turned away and gathered his friend up from the floor. 

“Let this be a lesson! Stay out of this! – And Cartman? Two days. Or you are fucking dead..!“ He yelled and both of the thugs ran into the dark of the alley. 

Kyle was frozen in place, starring at the hole in his violently shaking hand. He could see a lot of blood dripping out from it and down to the ground. 

“… Fuck man. .. Kyle..?“ He could hear Cartman behind him, but it sounded muffled with the loud beeping in his ears. 

“hh…. AHHH…!“ The scream that left Kyles mouth didn’t sounded like his own voice and he felt his knees hitting the ground before he realized it mentally. “.. FUCK..!“ He clutched his wrist with his healthy hand. 

“Okay okay, don’t panic..!“ Cartman gently grabbed his arm to help him up again. “I bring you to the hospital..! No worries.“   
Kyle heard the sound of something ripping. Everything was such a blurr. Pain and blurr and beeping in his fucking ears.   
He hardly realized that Cartman wrapped some cloth around his hand – Where was this coming from? It didn’t matter. 

“Fuck you..! Fucking fuck you..!“ Kyle could only curse and shake and try not to faint from the panic and bloodloss. Somehow the cursing was helping him with the pain. 

“God, shut up and come with me..!“ Cartman held him up with his hands on his arms and forced him to walk. 

The walk to the hospital was a short one, but to Kyle it felt like forever. He was getting really cold and it scared the shit out of him.   
When they had reached the building, it didn’t took very long for a nurse to rush him towards a bed and a doctor to come and take care of his hand. 

They gave him a blood IV and urged him to lie down. Also painkillers as they started to stitch his hand back together.   
Kyle heard a Doctor saying that he was lucky that only skin had been damaged, and no bone – or he would need surgery now. But as it was, his hand would be okay again in a few weeks. 

Thanks to those painkillers and temporary bloodloss, Kyle felt like he was wrapped in cotton and everything seemed really far away.   
The only thing he realized was that Cartman stayed by his side the whole time. He remembered that Cartman had been yelling at nurses to take care of him, remembered listening to the doctor when he himself was too out of it to do so.   
Huh.   
Curious. 

Kyle didn’t even realize that he at some point just fell into a light slumber. 

+.+.+.+

How much time had passed he didn’t know.   
When Kyle woke up again, he still was lying in that hospital bed, but the IV was gone and his hand was wrapped in tight bandages.   
Sleepily he looked around and saw Cartman sitting on a chair next to his bed. 

“Morning princess.“ The young man mocked him, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. 

“W- Huh..?“ Kyle sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in his hand when he moved. “How long was I out..?“ 

“Only two hours or so.“ Cartman informed him. “Doc said it was the painkillers. They really pumped you with the stuff.“ He sighed and shrugged a little.   
“They said your hand will be fine. You need to come back in two weeks, so they can check you up. Should take 6 to fully heal. Guess you were too high to hear them say that.“ 

Kyle looked down his hand. He was still shaking a little, and he could feel the dull pain, now that the painkillers were getting weaker. The white bandage covered everything except his fingers. Hell… did that really happen? It felt like a weird dream. 

He looked over to Cartman, who looked insanely tired. There were dark eyebags under his hazel brown eyes, his hair was greasy – which Kyle could see clearly, since Cartman had finally let go of that silly hat he was always wearing. His red collage jacket was dirty and stank and the white shirt under it was.. ripped. Ripped? Kyle remembered that Cartman had wrapped something around his hand – so this was what he had used to do so, a part of his shirt. 

Cartman and him were about the same size by now. But while Kyle was lean and quick, long limbs that were perfect for him playing basketball, Cartman had grown wide. If one wanted to mock the man, he would call him Dorito-shape, as his shoulders were very wide and his hips very small. He was still on the chubby side, belly streching the white shirt quiet a bit, but he had grown into it. If he would only shower and change clothes, Kyle would admit he at least evolved away from the fat, gross boy he used to be. He was actually quiet handsome, even though he was still far far away from cover-model. But who was he to judge? His freckles, too large nose and weird curly hair, left him on the more ´average´ looking side as well. Or so he himself thought. 

“Dude.. what the fuck happened in that alley?“ Kyle then wanted to know, slowly shuffling to sit on the edge oft he bed. He felt cold and tired. 

“Non of your business, Kahl.“ Cartman huffed in his usual arrogant tone. Oh, how he had not missed this at all. 

“Well, it’s pretty fucking much my business now, idiot.“ Kyle raised his hurt hand to make a point. 

Cartman groaned and rubbed his face, looking so so tired.   
“Ughhh.. You never fail to get on my nerves, jew-boy.“ He complained, avoiding to look at Kyle directly.   
“Fine, ugh. But that stays between us: I owe those assholes some money. I failed to get enough to pay them back on time and they just gave me a friendly reminder about that.“ He tried to play it down. 

Only now Kyle realized that Cartmans eye still looked like it had kissed a fist just a short while back – and his lip was all broken still as well.   
He assumed Cartman didn’t do anything about it and all the other punches he had surely gotten today here, in the hospital, because of a lack of insurance. Kyle knew he and his mom never had much money. Poor sod. 

“I wouldn’t call that a friendly reminder!“ Kyle growled, “They had a fucking knife Cartman! Holy shit, that seemed dangerous.“ 

“Yeah? And you idiot still walked into it, like you’re fucking superman. Which was fucking stupid by the way!“ 

“Sorry for saving your ass, lard boy!“ Unbelieveable! But that reminded Kyle – With a gasp he felt around his pockets for his smartphone. Oh god, was it still in that alley? His mom would kill him. 

“Dude, don’t even bother. Billy destroyed that phone quiet well. It’s dead.“ Cartman shrugged.   
“Just… don’t help me anymore. I can take care of myself.“ The big boy got to his feet. 

“Wait..!“ Kyle did the same, feeling dizzy as he stood on his own two legs again. “… Thank you for bringing me here.“ He then said quietly. 

“Can’t let you bleed out on the street, jew. They would suspect me first.“ Cartman acted defensive as always.   
Same old, same old – Kyle thought.   
“But I mean it – Don’t get involved, Kyle. Trust me, you don’t want that.“ 

“I’d say I’m already pretty involved!“ Kyle snapped, again raising his hurt hand and reaching for Cartman’s arm to stop him from leaving.   
“Dude. Seriously. I know we haven’t talked in a while-” 

“-yeah, and who’s fault is that?!“ Cartman interrupted him, but Kyle just kept on talking. 

“- but we went through a lot together. And man.. you really look fucking awful.“ 

“Aw, Princess Jew is worried about me.“ Of course he would mock. He just couldn’t face honest feelings if his life was depending on it – And it might as well was, given how he looked. 

Kyle knew that talking wouldn’t get anything out of that stubborn head. Cartman was way to closed up for it – He always had been. So he had to change his strategy.   
But he also mostly wanted to go home and rest. He was feeling like shit and his mother surely worried sick by now. He was suppose to be home hours ago! 

With an annoyed groan Kyle let go of the chubby man and shook his head.   
“Fine Cartman, have it your way.“ He shrugged, “But I think you owe me one. Bring me home?“   
Maybe, if he only got some more time, he could figure out how to crack that nut. Or at least prove to the other one that he was indeed interested in what was happening to him. 

“Oh my god, Khal. I forgot how much of a annoying pussy you are..!“ Cartman complained, but still grabbed his arm and dragged him outside with him. And he was surprisingly gentle about it.   
Even though they hadn’t seen each other for such a long time, Cartman was still the same old – at least deep down. And Kyle had learned to read that asshole over the years quiet well. He could tell that he was sorry for what had happened, even if he kept on raining insults on him. It was just Cartman’s way of protecting himself. 

+*+*+*  
   
The way home was a pure nightmare. Kyle’s head was throbbing in pain by now, he was dizzy and freezing cold.   
Before they had left the hospital, the doctors told him to get lots of rest the next few days and wrote him a note that would allow him to stay away from school for a bit. 

Cartman walked close to his side, as if he feared that Kyle would faint any moment and he had to catch him. And to be honest, Kyle wouldn't even be surprised if that happened. 

“So… uh. How is life?“ Cartman awkwardly tried to talk about anything but what had happened. 

Kyle sighed and played along for now.   
“Preparing for College. Helping Stan with another broken heart. Helping Kenny with his bullshit. The same old as always.“ 

“College, huh?“ Cartman buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

“Are you going..?“ That question was more trying to talk, than actually wanting to know. There was no way in hell Cartman had chosen a college. 

“Pff, do I look like a fucking nerd to you, jew? No thanks. I rather spend my money on good stuff.“ 

Now that he said that, something felt like it was freezing in Kyle’s chest. He remembered what Kenny and Stan had talked about, just before he had left them. And he thought about how Butters and Cartman had that fight in the cafeteria.   
Could it be that…?   
Kyle looked over to the other man, taking a good glance of how shitty Cartman was looking.   
Fuck.   
He wouldn’t…? 

“Hey.. uh..“ Kyle rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m.. fucking cold man. It’s a little awkward, but can I have your jacket for a bit?“ 

“What the fuck, Khal?“   
“Dude, I lost blood – Thanks to you, by the way. I’m freezing my ass off and you get your stupid stinky jacket back when I’m home!“ 

Cartman rolled his eyes and took his jacket actually off – even made an attempt to slump it around Kyle’s shoulders.   
“There ya go, you jewish pussy.“ 

It was no lie that Kyle was freezing cold, and that the jacket was welcomed, but he actually had planned on something else.   
As soon as the jacket was off – leaving Cartman in his white, ripped shirt – Kyle grabbed the young mans arm and had a good look at it’s inner side. 

“Fucking hell, Cartman..!“ Kyle shouted instantly, glaring at him as Cartman ripped his arm back real quickly. 

Needle holes and bruises. All over his fucking arm.   
Fuck.   
Fucking bullshit – He knew it. 

“I swear one fucking word to anyone and I’ll kill you filthy jew..!“ Cartman stopped walking and barked loudly at him. 

“Drugs, Eric? Seriously?! That’s not cool, man…!“ 

“Oh, yeah sorry – Because I care what is cool, Khal..!“ He snapped at him, rolling his eyes. 

“Dude, that is serious..! Fuck.“ Kyle brushed some red locks from his face, feeling shaky for another reason than bloodloss by now.   
“Cartman don’t… No. You can do better than that! Please, come on! … What.. what about Butters? I saw you yelling at him this morning is he too-” 

“Goddamnit. No. If you want to know so badly: No. Butters is clean. Don’t get your panties in a twist about him.“ 

Kyle felt like his brain needed a moment to understand all this.   
Cartman was taking drugs..? And he was owning dangerous people some money. He also wouldn’t believe just yet that Butters was completely out of this danger either.   
What was he suppose to do now? He had to tell someone.   
As much as he had sworn to himself that he would stay out of Cartmans business – This was a little too serious to ignore.   
Maybe South Park presented him here one final sack of shit, before he would leave this city for good.


	2. Chapter 2

“Cartman, seriously – this is a little fucked up. How long have you been ta-”  
But Cartman would not let him hear the end of it.   
Roughly Kyle got that jacket ripped away from him again, and Cartman raised a finger in front of his nose. 

“I told you to stay out of this, jew. I know you little asshole like to play the Mom-Friend, but I don’t need your pity. Go home.“ 

Kyle rolled his eyes a little and shook his head, trying again to explain himself:   
“If you would just listen-” 

But again, Eric would not let him finish.

“No Kyle! You listen! For years you fucker decided we are done! Where have you been when I needed you, huh? Where have you been when I needed a friend? You left me! Not the other way around – And you dragged Stan and Kenny with you. I had no one – for years! I don’t need you now. Fuck off and leave me be. You don’t need to crawl back to me, like the slimey jew you are!“ 

With that Cartman turned around and walked away the opposite way.   
Kyle felt like someone had just splashed some cold water in his face and he couldn’t say anything for a moment.  
If he didn’t know any better, he would say he could have heard some actually hurt in Cartmans‘ voice. Maybe it had truly hit him more than Kyle would have thought how he had ended their relationship for good.

Part of him wanted to run after Cartman and not let that stubborn ass get away so easily. But he was dizzy and miserable, his hand was throbbing and his mom would probably kill him by now.   
Kyle sighed and turned to walk the last few minutes to his house alone. He would take care of Cartman tomorrow – After he had called Stan and Kenny. He probably couldn’t do this alone. 

++++ 

Finally in the inside of his house, Kyle leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He needed to sleep – badly.   
But the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs were a hint, that he would not be able to just fall to bed so easily. 

“Where have you been?!“ His mom was wearing her pyjamas and her hair was a mess.   
“I was worried sick about you and I couldn’t reach your phone and- What happened to your hand?!“   
She rushed towards him to look at the bandages – But only for a moment, before she pulled him into a too tight hug. “My poor baby..!“

“Moooom.. Please.“ Kyle sighed, being choked a little by her grip.   
“I ran into some guys.. they destroyed my phone, I’m sorry.“ 

“Oh forget about that damn phone! What is with your hand?!“   
“They used a knife on me-” 

“Did they try to rob you?!“ 

“Something like that. It’s okay Mom – I had a friend helping me. He got me to the hospital, I’m fine now.“ 

“What friend?“ 

Kyle wished she wouldn’t have asked that. But he was no fool and would lie to his mom. He had done it before, it was never worth it.   
“Eric Cartman.“ 

Sheila froze a little and finally let go of her hug. She frowned and looked at Kyles face, cupping it with her warm hands gently.   
“He is no good.“ 

“Mom, I know I-” 

“You stay away from that boy.“ What was it with no one letting him finish his sentences?   
“He is a bad bad boy and the stories I have heard from his Mom.. Kyle, you know what trouble he had caused you in the past.“ 

“He helped me, Mom. It’s fine. I don’t plan to be friends with him again.“ Kyle sighed, trying to not mention that Eric was the cause of that trouble in the first case.   
“Can I.. just go to sleep please? I feel awful.“ 

Sheila of course would not just let him go – Instead she kept on raging about how rotten the world nowadays was and personally brought Kyle up to his room, even gave him some fresh pyjamas.   
“… And tomorrow I make you a big breakfast and then we drive to the police to tell them what happened. No school for you, Mister. You need to recover now.“ 

Kyle didn’t even had strength to tell her, that he had a doctors note for that. As soon as she closed the door on him, he fell into his bed and into a deep sleep. He didn’t even took his shoes off. 

++++++ 

The next morning he heard a knock on his door – His mom again. She told him through the door that breakfast was ready. 

Kyle groaned and tried to shield his eyes from the sun that was coming through his window. How late was it?   
Automatically he tried to reach for his phone to check for the time and write Stan, but then the memories of yesterday night came back to him. 

“Fuck…“ He grumbled, rubbing his eyes and already feeling a headache behind his forehead.   
This would be a long day… 

With heavy legs he got up from his bed and tried to change into fresh clothes without using his hurt hand much – It was easier said than done. 

Tired and pale Kyle then dragged himself down to the kitchen.   
He knew his Dad was already off to work, because he was not sitting by the table and Ike was busy packing his schoolbag. It couldn’t be very late just yet. 

His little brother had grown quiet a bit over the past years and was – much too Kyles annoyance and desprite their age difference – a bit taller than him. And he wasn’t done growing yet! How was that fair? 

As soon as Ike looked up from his bag, he hurried over to him.   
“Dude! What happened to you?! Mom said you fought some gangsters?“ That Sheila called him out on that by saying his name sharply, he ignored. 

“Nah, I just ran into a bad street.“ Kyle raised his hand to show off a little. “But I survived. Nothing can harm me.“ 

Ike laughed a little and pat him on the back with a smirk.   
“You’re an idiot.“ He said with brotherly fondness and then returned to grab his bag.   
“Need to leave. See you later.“ Ike let his mom kiss his cheek and gave Kyle a final little wave, before he rushed off to catch the schoolbus. 

As Ike opened the door, he nearly ran into Stan, who was about to ring their doorbell. 

“Oh, hey Stan! Your bf is inside!“ Ike teased with a smirk and ran off to his bus. 

Kyle turned around to see his best friend going inside their house with a worried expression, walking up to him in a straight line. 

“Dude, I tried to call you like 30 times..! What happened?“ Stan asked even before greeting him.

Kyle sighed heavily and brushed through his red locks with his healthy hand.   
“My phone is dead. I couldn’t reach you yesterday. Look at this..“ He lifted his hurt hand. “I have a lot to tell you.“ 

“Oh god, what-?“ Stan grabbed his hand gently and looked at the bandages. “Shit what happened?“ 

“Later.“ Kyle gave a little nod towards his mother, who was shoveling a bunch of eggs on Kyles‘ plate.   
Luckily Stan understood directly that Kyle could not talk out in the open like this. He would patiently wait to hear what really happened and not what Kyle probably told his mom to keep her calm.

Sheila invited Stan for breakfast and after he had successfully convinced her, that he would just skip the first class and then go to school like a good boy – which was a lie of course – he and Kyle were free to leave.   
Kyle had claimed to just bring Stan to school and then come back to rest and later go to the police station like his mother had wanted him to. 

“Okay dude, what happened?“ The two young men were walking towards school in the cold morning wind – Even though non of them actually planned to see a classroom from inside for today. 

“Cartman happened.“ Kyle simply explained. 

“Wait.. he hurt you?“ 

“Of course not!“ Kyle scroffed and shook his head. “The idiot was in trouble. I couldn’t just stand there and let it happen.“   
He continued to explain what had happened yesterday night and of course Stan shook his head every now and then. Kyle could already imagine what the other one would say to him. 

“That is nuts, dude. I thought you were done with Cartman for good? Now look what happened again! As soon as you two meet each other some shit goes down. I thought you finally realized that! Hell, that’s why we all left him behind in the first place!“ Stan ranted as Kyle had expected him to. 

“And you just want to keep ignoring him? Now that he finally seems to have an actual problem? I mean.. a problem he really needs friends for? Stan, I can’t just let him die out there. Because that will happen. It’s.. an eye for an eye? I owe him one. I hate this just as much as you, but you gotta admit that’s all a little too fucked up.“ 

Stan groaned heavily, scratching his head.   
“Man, I don’t want Cartman to get hurt either. Or worse. Ugh, that fucker. Why always him? .. what do you want to do now?“ He then asked with a little hesitation. 

“Talk to him. Get him away from those people and those drugs.“ Kyle shrugged. 

“Do you have his phone number?“ 

“Of course not.“ 

“Then how-?“ 

“We visit his home. Tonight. I really have to go back and go to the police station with my mom. But we should meet up tonight – And Kenny. Please call him for me. And then we just surprise that fatass at his home.“ 

How long had it been that he had gone to Cartmans house? It used to be a regular thing for him, especially since they lived so close to each other. But after their friendship had broken, he had not even looked at that house anymore. 

Stan still didn’t like the sound of this at all, but he would not let Kyle be with this alone. So he unwillingly agreed. 

“I really hope you know what you are doing, dude.“ 

+++++ 

The police had been nothing but bored by Kyles‘ case. He had gotten involved with bad people – Just like many other people nearly every night. This town was a shithole and it had gotten worse over the years. 

Since Kyle had no idea who those guys had been, and he had chosen to not mention Cartman much, his case was taken and probably would end up in a folder to collect dust very soon.   
But it had pleased his mom, and that was all that counted. 

The rest of the day he spend resting, until the sun had left them for the night and his mother left thinking that he was asleep.   
With trained steps Kyle slowly left their home. He had escaped many times before – in his childhood and more so as a teenager. 

He met up with Stan and Kenny at the corner oft he street.   
Both of them looked deeply uncomfortable that they were here in the cold night to meet up with Cartman – A guy they had chosen to cut from their lives after all. 

“Come on, you guys. We do something good.“ Kyle tried to nudge them a little as they made their way to the Cartmans house. 

“This is a bad idea.“ Stan still muttered, even though he was here to help. 

Kyle took a breather when he found himself in front of the houses door.   
No need to be nervous – They were doing something good and right. 

With fake confidence he gave the door a loud knock.   
He could see that there were still lights on inside the house, so it was all good and proper to bother them. 

It took a while, but finally the boys could hear footsteps and Mrs. Cartman opened the door for them.   
She had heavy make up on and was dressed in a nice black dress – As if about to go out and party. 

“Oh, you boys..!“ She cooed at them. “I haven’t seen you in such a long time! Aw.“ She sighed with a little smile.   
“How can I help you? It’s pretty late. Isn’t it a school day?“ 

Kyle frowned a little. What a weird question – Didn’t she know? Of course it was a school day.

“Yeah, hello Mrs. Cartman. We uh.. is Car.. is Eric home? We wanted to talk to him.. and you, in fact.“ Kyle then explained politely. 

“Oh.“ Mrs. Cartman looked a little uncomfortable and looked over her shoulder inside the house, where Kyle could see a man walking towards them.   
“Eric isn’t at home, you boys. I’m sorry. Could you come another time?“ 

“He isn’t..? I mean. Sure. When will he back?“ Kyle threw a confused glance at his friends, who both shrugged quietly. 

“I’m not sure, I-” But Mrs. Cartman stopped, when the man appeared behind her.   
He was very tall and had wide shoulders. His T-shirt was streching over the muscles on his arms and he had a grim expression and no hair on his head. 

“Are those boys bothering you, honey?“ The man asked. 

“Aw no, it’s fine Peter. Those are Eric’s friends. They wanted to know when he is back.“ She explained, turning towards him. 

At the mention of Eric, Peter made a little growling sound and shook his head.   
“That little piece of shit is not living here anymore. Don’t bother us with that shitheads shady business!“ He barked at the boys and threw the door shut. 

“What the-?!“ Kyle jumped back when the door was basically slammed in his face. He could hear Mrs. Cartman suddenly yell and cry behind the door how he ´shouldn’t have said that´. 

Kyle turned to Stan and Kenny, who looked just as shocked as him. 

“The hell was that?!“ 

“He doesn’t live at home anymore..?“ 

“Ugh..“ Kenny pinched the bridge of his nose. “Didn’t you say he had needle holes on his arm? And he isn’t at home anymore? I get an idea where we might find him.“ 

“Don’t say Martins Street.“ Stan groaned unhappily

“I fear it is Martins Street. We should at least check it out.“ 

+++++ 

The infamous street was exactly as they had feared it would be: There were shady figures walking up and down the street, some looking nervously around – Kyle assumed they were selling things.   
Other people were ladies in skimpy clothes, leaning around lamps and walls, waiting for her customers to drive by.   
Then there were those, that were just sitting by the sidewalk – either passed out or simply drunk.   
Either way there was no one around here that looked happy or healthy in any way and Kyle didn’t want to think about one of his friends being around here. 

Well, one of his used-to-be friends. 

It didn’t even took a few minutes walking down here, that a Lady offered her services to them – which they politely declined – and a man offering some ´good stuff´ - which they also declined.   
This place was a sad mess.   
The cold winter winds were making this not easier for anybody out here. 

“We shouldn’t be here.“ Stan whined. “I feel like we might get robbed around every corner.“ 

“I mean we probably will.“ Kenny shrugged. “You guys look too out ouf place.“ 

“And you don’t?“ Stan huffed, but the look that Kenny gave him was shutting him up quickly.   
Kenny was, after all, living by real close and crossed this street every now and then. 

Kyle was not really listening tot hem. He looked around, tried to see the faces oft he people who lived here and hoped he would simply not find Cartman here. Maybe he was with Butters – Maybe he was in the Park or by the water. There was a chance that Cartman was staying away from here, despite what appeared to be his problem.  
   
But his faint hope was proven false quickly.   
Just around a little corner of the street – leaning against a wall – was Cartman. He was talking to a man and Kyle could not really see what they were exchanging there, but he had a guess.   
As soon as the stranger had left Cartmans‘ side, Kyle ran over to his old friend with an angry expression – Kenny and Stan behind him. 

“Really, fatass? Dealing too?!“ He growled at him. 

What Kyle didn’t expect, was for Cartman to start laughing. Just as if he had just been told a funny joke.   
Cartman moved his feet a little, jumping from one foot to the other, as if he was cold and gave Kyles shoulder a playful push. 

“Yeaaaah, you guys better leave. This is-” He started giggling again, “- a really really bad place. Kindly fuck off.“ 

Kyle glanced at Kenny and Stand, who seemed to be just as confused by that weird reaction. 

“Cartman, why are you so happy..?“ Only then it dropped for Kyle, and he could hear a faint “Oh god.“ From Kenny, who probably understood as well.   
“Let me see your eyes, you fucker.“ Kyle grabbed Cartmans shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes. 

Erics pupils were blown wide – So much they nearly seemed black. He was high. Of course he was.   
Kyle could see that Cartmans lips were so dry they were cracking and the young man, scratched his neck so much his skin was red – like a nervous tick. 

“You fucking idiot. You.. you come with us. You don’t stay here.“ Kyle grabbed Cartmans arm and tried to drag him with him. 

“What..? Leave me alone, Khal..! I’m still busy here!“ Eric tried to shove that hand away from his arm, but that seemed to be also so funny, that he couldn’t stop snickering amused and quickly gave up to resist. 

“What are you doing, Kyle? You can’t really help him right now.. I.. I mean it’s not like he is drunk and you can just give him a coffee and send him to bed!“ Stan stressed out, looking around nervously as Kyle leaded them away from the street quickly.   
“Where are you bringing him anyway?“ 

“Home. I bring him home. He can sleep there and.. wait this off.“ Kyle answered with a sigh. He really was getting himself into trouble here. This was insane – But there was no use talking to Cartman in his state. 

“Your Mom will kill you.“ Kenny reminded him. 

“She doesn’t need to know. I just keep him quiet and in my room.“ 

“Aww Khal wants to help me! Now! After years he remembered I am alive, isn’t it sweet? Stupid jew.“ Cartman giggled, but there was a clear hint of bitterness in his cheery voice. 

++++++

Kenny and Stan made sure that Kyle could reach his home at all with Cartman, who wanted to stop every few meters because he remembered that he didn’t actually want to follow them.   
Luckily Cartman was so distracted and confused, as well as amused about everything, that they had somehow managed to get him here. 

Kyle just hoped that his mom and dad were deeply asleep, after he had wished his friends goodbye and shoved Cartman into his house.   
Of course the idiot would not keep his voice down, so Kyle hurried to drag him by his arm into his room. 

As soon as he had closed the door behind him, he took a deep breath and listened. The house was still quiet. So maybe for once he was lucky. 

“Soo.. What do I do here?“ Cartman looked around and sat down on his bed, making it jump a little bit. 

“You rest. Sleep if you can. And tomorrow we talk.“ Kyle explained, as he took off his shoes. 

“Ugh, that’s boring. You’re boring.“ Cartman decided and got up to his feet again, trying to leave for the door. 

“No no no – You stay!“ Kyle shoved at his chest and made him sit down again. “You’re not going back to that street, Cartman! You stay here – you rest. And tomorrow I drag your sorry ass to a place that will help you.“   
They had talked about this in school – There were programs that would help you if you had a drug problem. They would not ask for names or personal information and it was free of charge… At least something good in this damn city.   
But that this was an offering at all, was telling a lot about it. Many people here needed that service. 

“Don’t be such a pussy, Khal.“ Cartman smirked and reached into his pocket for a good handful of money that he showed to him. “See? I’m only making money. I don’t get what your problem is. And why you care now.“ 

Kyle shook his head, feeling uneasy just seeing this money.   
“That is drugmoney, Cartman. And you’re clearly on it right now as well. That’s fucking bad, you idiot.“ 

“What dealer would I be if I don’t take my own shit?“ Cartman snorted and shrugged. “Gotta make sure I sell something proper.“ 

“Ugh thats the exact opposite of what you are suppose to do! Have you not watched any mafia movies?“ Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“Damnit Cartman… what happened to you?“ 

With a sigh Cartman flopped down on his back, lying on Kyles bed and looking at basically nothing. He was quiet for so long that Kyle wondered if he had forgotten they were talking here – But he figured it must still be the effect oft he drugs on him. 

“I’m bored.“ Cartman said again, but before Kyle could protest he kept on explaining: “Of this city. Of my life. Of Butters. What else am I suppose to do?“ He scratched his neck again in the nervous tick he seemed to have gotten. 

“Finish school? Leave this city? If you’re so miserable here, then leave.“ Kyle crossed his arms, he had no tolerance for those excuses. 

“Pff school yeah. I fail this year anyway. I’m not going anywhere.“ 

“You can’t be serious.“ Kyle sighed and sat down on the bed, next to Cartman. “You’re failing?“ Maybe it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise. 

“Doens’t matter.“ Cartman chuckled again and suddenly grabbed Kyles arm with a grip of steal – pulling him and making him hit the matress with his shoulder. 

“Ow..! What the fuck, fatass?!“ Kyle yelped as Cartman pushed on his shoulder and climbed over him.   
Suddenly Kyle was afraid and he realized that Cartman was probably somewhat unpredictable right now. What if he felt like hurting him? He was trapped in his room with someone who was very high right now. This was stupid. 

“It doesn’t matter.“ Cartman said again, leaning over him, face to face. “I make enough money. I don’t need to finish school. And you-” He raised a finger at Kyle. “Need to stop being such a jew puss and relax. I have everything under control. If I run out of stuff to sell..“ He leaned in, so his mouth was right by Kyles‘ ear.  
“..I have other stuff to sell. In fact – If your jewish virgin ass needs some help, I make a friendship price for you.“ 

“Oh the hell to that, Cartman!“ Kyle tried to shove Cartman off himself, but the other man was too heavy for that.  ”Have you lost your mind?! Ugh, I will drag you to that help-center by your ears, I swear!“ There he sounded like his mom, but he was even more determinded now to help the other guy. He didn’t even want to think too much about what Eric had just told him.  
   
Cartman was quiet again, and Kyle felt himself panic a little. He was pretty much trapped – pressed against the matress like that. What was going on in Eric’s mind?! 

He could feel the other ones lips against his ear, slowly dragging down to his neck – pressing what was a faint idea of kisses to it.   
Kyle could feel himself shiver and his heart was speeding up wildly.   
“Get off me! Now..!“ He growled, trying to keep his voice down to not wake up the whole house. 

Cartman made an unhappy noise, and simply rolled off him to his side, with his eyes closed.   
“I’m tired.“ 

“Good..!“ Kyle snapped at him angrily, sitting up as soon as Cartman was off him again. “You damn idiot – Go to sleep!“ 

Kyle was still sitting there, frozen for a moment, as he tried to calm his madly beating heart down.   
What the hell had just happened? Had Cartman kissed his neck?   
His fingers touched the skin there and he could feel the goosebumps on his skin. 

He cursed himself for his reaction to this. Cartman had not been in his right mind, this had meant nothing. Kyle wasn’t even sure if Cartman had been fully aware of what he was doing there. 

Kyle got to his feet then, quickly and with weak knees.   
“Rest. For fucks sake.“ He reminded his ´guest´ again and dared to leave the room for a moment.   
With quick and quiet steps he walked over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

He then walked to the sink to splash some water to his face.   
The cold liquid was helping him to come to his senses again, making him see things a little more clear. 

He really had gotten himself in a dangerous situation. Cartman was deep down a criminal path that Kyle wanted to stay away from.   
But how could he not help? How could he look at this and decide to turn a blind eye on the other man?   
That would not be right and he could never forgive himself. 

But how should he deal with Cartman now?   
The easiest would be, if Cartman just fell asleep and woke up sober tomorrow. But Kyle wasn’t even sure if it worked that way. Maybe he was still out of his clear mind tomorrow and then he needed to maybe face his mom with him. 

And what if Cartman didn’t want the help that Kyle could lead him to?   
What if Cartman got aggressive back in his room? He couldn’t even blame him much, because he was on some kind of drug. Hell, he didn’t even know what exactly he was on and how to handle him. 

Maybe his good heart had gotten him in a really terrible situation. 

Another splash of water in his face, before he rubbed the skin dry with a soft towel.   
“Okay.” Kyle said quietly, looking at himself in the mirror.   
He wished he could write Stan, or even call him. But his damn phone was still shattered and broken. He badly needed to get a new one. 

“You can do this.” He nodded to his mirror image and left the bathroom quietly again. 

With a nervous flutter of his heart, he opened the door to his room again, only to see Cartman sitting on his bed, looking out the window. 

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him quietly.   
“What are you doing?” 

Cartman glanced over his shoulder at him, but then looked back out the window.   
“Isn’t the moon beautiful?” 

Kyle raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. He could see that the moon was full tonight and clearly visible from his window.   
He slowly sat down on the bed next to Cartman again – despite what had happened a few minutes before. 

“Cartman..” He hesitated, “I know you probably will forget I said this, but I’m honestly worried about you. Maybe.. I shouldn’t have cut you off so suddenly and so harshly. I somehow feel a little responsible for.. all this.”   
It was a huge confession for him. Maybe if he had never cut Cartman off like this, he would not be this bad today. 

Eric turned his head back to him, looking at him quietly for a few moments.   
He then simply let his head sink down on Kyles shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“Promise me you won’t leave me again.” 

Kyle sighed and closed his eyes.   
He realized by now that Eric really had taken a hit by ending their friendship. Even after all those years, he still held a grudge over him for this.   
It was funny because he would have never thought that Cartman cared much for him in the first place. It seemed like he was wrong. 

“I promise.” Kyle quietly said and didn’t move – Just watched the moon with Cartman by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartman was not in his right mind when they met him on the street, I hope that point came across :`D  
> I'm not super satisfied with the chapter - thats why it was a little longer - but I hope you guys still liked it!  
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kind comments! They honestly gave me the motivation to keep on writing. :D   
> I really thought not many are really interested in this story, so thank you guys :)

It was still early – Those early hours of the morning where you could hear the birds sing the loudest and most people were still asleep.   
Kyle woke up when he felt, more than heard, footsteps next to his head.  
He had slept on the floor, next to his bed where Cartman had stayed and slept eventually. 

The footsteps were heavy and clearly belonged to Eric, who tried to sneak past him. 

"Don't you dare leaving." Kyle muttered, voice thick with sleep. He rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, hearing how Cartman sighed annoyed. 

The bigger man was standing by the window, glaring angrily at him.   
"What am I doing here, Kahl? Didn't I tell you to stay the fuck away from me?" 

From the sound of his voice and his face being twisted like he was in pain, Kyle assumed that Cartman was coming off the drugs he had taken already again. Luckily. That may have left him angry and grumpy, but much more reasonable and predigtable again. 

"When did I ever listen to you?" Kyle slowly got to his feet. "Now don't make this harder than it needs to be. Put your shoes on – we go to a help center now."   
He would still stick to his plan, of course. The people there at the center for drug addiction could help Cartman properly. Kyle was under no illusion that he could do this alone – especially since he was not educated in the matter, nor really close to Cartman.   
He only needed to convince the man to go there – and stay there. 

"What are you? My mother? Fuck off." Cartman raised his middlefinger at Kyle, opening the window. He would leave through there like he used to do as a child many times. 

"For fucks sake, Cartman. Why are you so stubborn? Yesterday you said you had no future – that is not true! I help you. I… I should not have let you hanging like this. I apologize, okay? Just fucking take it. I will stay now." It was not necessarily the truth… He was still sure that Cartman should stay out of his life. He was bad news – always had been and still was. But for now, it felt like something that Cartman needed to hear. So, may one forgive him his lies. If it helped to make Cartman stay and get help, then so it be. 

"Come on, Cartman…" Kyle stepped closer, trying to grab the othes one's arm in an attempt to stop him from leaving. 

Cartman pulled his arm back roughly, glaring angrily at the other one. "I swear to god, Khal, I knock your pretty teeth out if you touch me again!" He hissed, and his hands went to the pockets of his jacket like he was searching for something. 

Kyle froze for a moment, wondering if Cartman had a weapon on him or something else that would keep Kyle away. Maybe he was less predigtable now than he had hoped. 

But Cartman pulled the money out that he had already shown him yesterday – the money that Kyle would rather not think about how he had earned it. 

"Fuck!" Cartman suddenly cursed and started to count the money. Kyle could see that his hands were shaking and it looked like cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. 

"What is it?" This was a confusing change of mood. Cartman went from wanting to flee and threatening him, to a – what looked like - a panic. 

"It's not enough! Fuck! For fucks sake Jew, this is your fault!" Cartman suddenly shouted at him – so loud that Kyle feared it would wake up his mom and blow his cover. 

"What the fuck? I didn't do anything?!" This was incredible rude, wasn't it? Kyle had helped him, had saved him! He knew Cartman would need a moment to get that, but to accuse him of having done something bad now, was just plain unfair. 

"You dragged me away from getting my money, you asshole! Fucking, stupid, annoying asshole!" Cartman cursed, "I would have only need one more customer, maybe two.. fuck, what do I-?" He shoved the money back into his jacket.   
"If you care for your silly little senseless jew-life, then you stay the fuck away!" To underline his words, Cartman suddenly stormed towards Kyle and gave him a unexpected and hard push – Making the ginger fall to his back and hit his head hard on the wooden edge of his bed. It knocked the breath out of his lungs and had him paralized for a few moment.   
Just enough of time for Cartman to slip out of his window and leave the room and finally the house behind him. 

"Ugh.." Kyle pushed himself up again, rubbing the back of his head with his healthy hand. For fucks sake. Why did he always end up in pain when he met Cartman?   
He walked over to his open window, watching Cartman run down the street and away from his view.   
That idiot. This was unbelievable! 

So much for his great little plan. Of course, Cartman would not be thankful, or follow him or actually care to be okay again. That shithead always was a hard nut to crack and now Kyle was sure he would need to try harder.   
But giving up? No, not yet. If anything, yesterday and this morning had shown that Cartman was in deep shit and needed a friend – badly. 

Kyle now mourned his broken mobile phone. He would love to call Stan to tell him what happened. They had to figure out a new plan.   
And the fact that Cartman was worried about not having enough money… what was that all about?   
Kyle remembered the thugs that had hurt his hand and threatened Cartman. They had talked about money. Maybe that was what Cartman needed the money for? Maybe he feared they would attack him again. 

Kyle shook his head and closed his window. There was no use in wondering. He would get dressed and kick Stan and Kenny out of bed. They needed to figure this out quickly. He would not let anything bad happen to Cartman.   
Maybe they just had to find him and give him money. Maybe it was as simple as that. If they got him out his dept and showed him that they really cared, he would maybe follow them to the help center after all. 

+++ +++ 

After a quick breakfast and making sure that his mom had not heard anything, Kyle hurried over to his friends houses.   
First he collected Stan – who was really annoyed by Kyle's eagerness to help Cartman. "This is useless, Kyle!" He had said – and then Kenny. 

To his surprise Butters was also at Kenny's place and was eager to help them with their little Quest. 

"I feel sorry for Eric." Butters explained, voice tiny and shy. "I'm trying to help him out for a while, but he would not let me." 

Kenny was leaning against the wall of his house, smoking a cigarette and listening quietly, with his hood covering most of his face – as always. 

Stan was standing close to Kyle, giving him the wordless support of his closeness, as he always had. 

Butters looked as awful as he had looked before, but it was clear he had at least showered by now. But still there was a tiredness in his eyes and face that Kyle had seen on Cartman as well. 

"Butters… What happened? We need the story to understand and help." Kyle said with a serious expression and his arms crossed. 

Butters didn’t look too happy about this, he sighed, but nodded. He understood that this was important. 

"After you guys were not hanging out anymore, Eric often came to me to spend time." Butters fumbled nervously with his hand.   
"You.. you know how he is. He got us in trouble so often. But it was okay, because Eric was such a good friend!"

"I have my doubts about that." Stan muttered under his breath, but didn't stop Butters from talking. 

"It was maybe.. maybe a year ago? Eric showed me that he was hanging out on Martins Street. That he met friends there, who showed him around and how to earn some extra money. You know how he is, he.. he always was ashamed how little money his mom had and he said he would just earn some for himself. I knew this was no good. Darn, I knew this was really bad. I saw him selling things, you know? I saw him standing there and people coming to him and.. and I kept him company because I feared that Eric would get in real big trouble this time." Butters sighed, shaking his head.   
"It was not long until he acted weird. Like… really weird. I knew he took what he sold them. I didn't need to see it. I-I told him to stop this, but he just yelled at me. And told me to stay away, that I should not take that stuff. Really guys, I think he worried I would slide down that path too. I'm sure he knew he did something bad there. I just know." Butters hesitated and Kenny reached out to rub his back gently. Poor Butters looked completely shaken by now. 

"He made so much money in the beginning. Really. But… But then this money was all gone? In the beginning he spends it big times. He invited me to food and cinema and it was a darn good time, you know? Despite what he did and despite my worries. But.. then he started to burrow money from me, and… and I think even that was gone quickly. When I saw him in Martins Street again, I saw him walking off with a guy who gave him money. And I saw how he did that again and again, with different people. Really you guys… you have to believe me, that I tried to stop him! I told him we can get help, I told him he didn't need to do this!" 

"It's okay, Butters, we believe you." Kyle said quietly. 

"And recently he looks so aweful. I'm so worried about him, but you saw what happened at school. He doesn't want me close anymore. He doesn't want my help." Butters finished, looking close to tears. 

Only a bit ago Kyle would have doubts that Cartman tried to protect Butters from something bad – keeping him at distance to not drag him down with him. But by now Kyle didn't have much trouble to believe that anymore. He did the same to him, didn't he? Pushing him away to keep him away from whatever bullshit he was deep in right now. 

"We will get him out of there, Butters. We will help." Kyle spoke up then. "But tell me: Why didn't you tell us before? We had no idea what was going on." 

Butters shrugged a litte, flinching when he then heard loud sirens in the distance. Some firefighters were speeding down the street.   
"Eric told me you guys don't care. That you left him. He would have been very angry if I went to you." 

"Classical abuser." Stan grumbled. "Of course he would tell you that. Listen Butters – If anything like that ever happens again: Tell people, okay? You can't fix this alone. I can't believe that asshole made you stand up for this alone. Jesus Christ." 

Kenny rubbed his forehead, sighing deeply.   
"So Cartman is really doing this? He's in deep shit, you guys. This is worse than I thought." He spoke muffled against his hood. 

"And what about the money? He told me he needed money and he met those thugs. Bad people." Kyle rubbed his hurt hand, looking at Butters. 

"Eric sometimes took money from those.. those gangs. I always told him they are bad news and that he should not talk to them." Butters explained, "He would not listen to me. I've seen them hurt people very badly and he still went to them. He said he could handle it. I.. I would have given him some money! So he would not need to go to them. But- but my Dad figured out something was wrong. He took all my money, I had nothing left to give Eric." 

"That can't be the solution to his problem anyway. Giving him money would only keep him away from the bad guys for a little bit, until he runs out of money again." Stan stressed out, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Kyle swallowed when he heard that. He had thought about this before, but Stan was probably right. Money would not help in the long term.   
"When you are addicted, you won't stop for nothing. Believe me. I am not surprised that even those bad guys were not stopping him from finding a way to get money."   
If anyone knew about addiction then it was Stan. Kyle would rather not think back on the days when his best friend had a serious alcohol problem. Or the time when Kenny was addicted to a self-made cat-piss drug.   
Their little group of friends had always been down a bad path… But not as bad as the one Cartman was in right now. 

In the distance they heard more sirens – more firefighters. It was getting so alarming, that all of them turned their heads towards the street they were driving on.   
Only now they realized the big, black smoke coming from a house in the distance. 

Kyle felt his blood run cold. That was his street!   
"Oh god-!" He tensed and took a few steps towards the street as if that made him see better.   
"That's not my house, is it?" 

Stan walked up next to him, looking equally shocked.   
"I'm not sure…?" 

"Fuck, dude! Please I need to see!" Without waiting for Stan's respond, Kyle hurried over to the young man's car, which they had used to get here.   
Kenny and Butters hurried up to it as well and in no time the group was speeding away, back towards the street most of them lived on. 

The closer they got the more they could see the thick, black cloud that was coming from the fire. There were loud sirens, lights and the warmth and brightness of the raging fire that had lit a house like a candle.   
There were policemen that stopped Stan's car from coming any closer and at least three big firetrucks to take care of the flames.   
People had left their houses to see the destruction. 

"Sorry guys, you can't drive here now." One Policeofficer that had stopped them explained. "Let them work. The situation is under control, no worries." 

"Bullshit!" Kyle jumped out of the car and ran past the Officer quickly. Because as soon as they had entered their street, he knew what had happened:   
It was not his house, no. But the one very close to it: Cartman's house. 

The flames were enourmous and raging wildly – you don't need to be a firefighter to know they could probably not safe the house anymore. 

Kyle was not stopped, because the Officer saw him running to another man, standing close by other Officers.   
It was Cartman, yelling and cursing at the Firefighters, while Police held him back and in place. 

"You absolute motherfuckers!!" He yelled, not even turning his head to look at Kyle or the other boys that were standing further away by Stan's car.   
"She is still in there! Get her out..! I will kill you fuckers if you don't get her out!!" 

Kyle felt himself freezing when he heard that. She was still in there? She? Was Cartman's mom still in the building?   
With wide eyes Kyle watched the flames, feeling helpless and small. Oh please, no. Please not that. 

"Mom..!! Mom! Fuck! Let me-!" Cartman did another attempt to run to the house, but the Officers held him by his arms. "MOM…!" Thick, ugly tears were running down Eric's chubby cheeks and no one dared to say a thing. It was like everyone was frozen in place – helpless with this situation. The world seemed to be standing still for a while. 

A few cold and endless moments passed, before one firefighter – a big mountain of a man – left the burning building just in time before it collapsed under the flames. He was carrying a small woman in his arms. 

Kyle felt himself breathing out – when had he held his breath? 

"She's fine! She needs a doctor!" The firefighter yelled over, so everyone could finally breath easily again, and carried her over quickly to the ambulance that was waiting for them. 

Cartman finally wiggled free and nearly ran Kyle over to get to his mother.   
"Fuck, Mom..! Wake up!" He yelled at her, anger taken over his desperation. He carefully touched her face that was dirty from the smoke and ash of the flames. 

"It's okay kiddo." The firefighter said. "Let the doctors do the work from here. She probably passed out from the smoke. She will be fine." He ensured Cartman and the paramedics carefully pushed Cartman back a little.   
"We need the space. Please come to the hospital later." They explained and closed the door of the ambulance car behind them – driving away quickly and with loud sirens. 

Cartman watched the car, breathing heavily and with wide eyes. There were still tears and his hands were shaking.   
Behind him his house – his childhood home – collapsed to the floor into a pile of burning wood and ash. At least the flames seem to be under control now and the firefighters did their best to put them out completely. 

"Cartman? What happened?" Kyle asked in a soft and careful voice, walking over to him. The others came closer too, even though Butters tried to hide a little bit. 

"This… this was my fault." Eric stammered, shaking his head and not looking at any of them. "Because I couldn't pay… Fuck. They.. they tried to kill us. Kill my Mom…" 

Kyle exchanged worried glances with the others. 

"Cartman, you have to go to the police. Please, this is not funny anymore." He carefully tried to say. 

"Not funny? You don't fucking say, jew!" Cartman snapped and finally looked at Kyle angrily.   
"What is it? Trying to play hero again? Trying to save the whole family while you're at it? Fucking cunt, that’s what you are!" 

Kyle would be offended and angry, if he didn't see how done and broken Cartman was right now. He looked tired, face wet with tears and sweat, clothes dirty and hair greasy – as it had been before.   
He was snapping at him, because that was what Cartman did when he didn't know what else to do anymore. 

Kyle looked over to Stan and the gang, nodding at them. 

"We go talk to the Officers." Stan instantly understood. "We tell them what happened." 

Kyle meanwhile reached out for Cartman's arm and dragged him with him.   
"Come home with me." He said softly. 

"Ah yes, there it is! Fucking hero complex!" Cartman laughed unhappily and loud, "You're fucking ridiculous, jew!" But he followed. He yelled and cursed and called him names, but he did not stop following him. He was so tired. He was so sick of this. He had no strength left anymore to protest. 

Kyle got him home, closing the door behind them. His parents and brother were still outside, trying to figure out what happened. 

He leaded Cartman up the stairs to their bathroom and, again, closed the doors on them. 

"What is this, jew-boy? Why are you trying so hard?" Cartman growled at him, face still angry. 

"Because you need a friend. I want to be your friend again." Kyle said quietly and calmly, reaching for Cartmans stinky jacket and pushing it off his shoulder – letting it fall to the ground.   
"And you need a shower. And rest."   
Kyle had figured that Cartman was in no state to act right now. But he finally understood that Cartman just needed a friend. Someone to be there for him.   
"We visit your mom later. She will be fine, you heard the firefighter." 

He pulled at Cartman's shirt now, making him take it off. Eric had fallen very quiet now, as exhaustion finally took the best of him. 

"You can shower and rest and eat and then we talk to your mom. We got your back, Cartman. We should have done this long ago. I hope you can forgive me. Us.." Kyle kept on talking softly, trying to calm the other one down. 

Eric watched Kyles face, quiet and expressionless. Only when Kyle had stopped talking did he reach out to cup the other man's face, lean closer and press their lips together. 

It was like the room fell quiet, like the outside world didn't exsist anymore.   
Kyle didn't know what to think, his brain going blank when he felt warm and soft lips on his own. He could feel the blood rushing in his ears, his heart speeding up. But he was not pulling back – rather closing his eyes and letting it happen.   
If this was a great mistake he didn't know. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush, the worry, the guilt? Maybe it was the softness of Erics lips, his warm skin and half-naked state.   
Maybe it was his eagerness to do anything to help Cartman right now. 

Kyle didn't protest when Cartman pushed him towards the shower and reached for his shirt, trying to undress him. 

"Fuck you, jew…" Cartman muttered quietly against Kyle's lips. 

"Yeah, fuck me." Slipped past Kyles lips before he could think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action ;D and a mean cliffhanger, forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive some spelling mistakes, I hope they are not too many.   
> I'm not a native speaker.


End file.
